


Eternity

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉au 매그알렉씹덕후매그 연예인알렉





	1. Chapter 1

돈 벌기 싫다. 귀찮아. 툴툴거린 알렉은 제 눈을 공격하는 햇빛을 피해 한 쪽으로 뒹굴었다. 하지만 다시 잠에 들 수는 없었다. 일어나라며 제 몸을 가볍게 흔들어 대는 손길 때문이었다. 짜증이 난 알렉은 눈을 뜨지 않고서 바둥거렸지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 가야만 했다. 대충 스카프와 모자를 주워든 알렉은 아침은 먹어야 한다며 절 챙겨주려는 손을 홱 뿌리치고 집 밖으로 나섰다. 매니저인 제이스가 알렉을 기다리고 있었다. “피곤해...” 알렉은 알아들을 수 없는 말을 웅얼거리며 스타일리스트인 제 여동생 이지의 어깨에 몸을 기댔다. 운전을 하는 제이스가 뭐라고 소리를 질러댔지만 역시 알렉의 귀에는 닿지 않았다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 생각하고 있었다. 오늘 젤리 먹어야지. 포도맛, 딸기맛 17개씩 먹어야지. 

젤리에는 필수 영양소가 가득했다. 새콤달콤한 맛을 보면 아마 비타민도 충분할 것이다. 영양소가 가득하다는 진실이 아직 밝혀지지 않은 것은 현대 과학이 덜 발달했기 때문이었다. 게다가 자신은 영양제를 아주 잘 챙겨먹고 있었다. 따라서 알렉은 합리적으로 생각할 수밖에 없었다. 그러니까 오늘 점심에는 젤리만 먹어야지. 

***

때르릉. 침대 옆 협탁에 놓인 자명종이 7시를 알리자마자 바로 침대에서 일어나 앉은 매그는 하품을 하며 머리를 털었다. 매그의 머리맡에는 벗겨진 나이트캡이 놓여 있었는데, 짙은 네이비 색깔의 나이트캡에는 노란 별 무늬가 그려져 있었다. 토끼가 그려진 분홍색 파자마에 손을 문지른 매그는 눈을 부비며 침대 밖으로 내려섰다. 털이 달린 슬리퍼에 발을 집어넣은 매그는 주방으로 이동해 포트에 물을 올렸고, 물이 끓는 동안 틴케이스에 코를 박고 찻잎의 향기를 들이마셨다. 바글바글 끓는 소리가 나자 포트를 내려 찻잔에 물을 따른 매그는 잘 우러난 잉글리쉬 브랙퍼스트를 마시며 행복한 미소를 지었다. 매그는 아침을 사랑했다. 이 여유, 이 행복. 그러나 곧 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 매그는 울상이 되어 자리를 박차고 일어섰다.

“오늘 알렉산더 팬사인회인데!!”

매그가 알렉을 좋아해 온 것은 오래된 일이었다. 그 때 알렉산더도 너무 귀여웠지... 살짝 볼을 붉힌 매그는 얼른 도시락을 싸기 시작했다. 물론 어젯밤에 다 준비를 해 두었기에 그렇게 오래 걸리지는 않았다. 하트 모양으로 만든 계란말이 옆에 방울토마토를 집어넣은 매그는 완두콩으로 마지막 장식을 한 뒤 도시락 뚜껑을 덮었다. “알렉산더가 좋아해 줬으면 좋겠다...” 어제 팩을 하고 자서 다행이야! 볼을 만지작거린 매그는 챙겨둔 가방과 쇼핑백을 탁자위에 올려두고 몸단장에 들어섰다. 날이 추워졌으니 작년에 입었던 가디건 입어야겠다. 폭닥폭닥한 회색 가디건을 코트 안에 받쳐입은 매그는 머플러까지 야무지게 둘러매고 집을 나섰다.

“사람들 왜 이렇게 많지...”

사인회가 진행될 건물 앞에 도착해서 매그는 조금 울상이 되었다. 알렉산더가 인기가 많은 것은 알고 있었지만, 그 사실을 확인받는 것은 썩 기분이 좋지 않았다. 알렉산더는 내 꺼란 말이에요! 씩씩대던 매그는 잠시 입술을 삐죽거리다가 줄로 다가가 섰다. 줄에는 거의 여자들이 대부분이었지만, 자신처럼 남자 팬들도 꽤 있었다. 알렉이 커밍아웃을 한 것은 2년 전의 일로, 그때부터 남자 팬이 증가했는데 매그로서는 그 사실이 조금 못마땅할 수밖에 없었다. 내 알렉산더인데 말이에요! 매그는 가방을 품에 안고서 툴툴거렸다. “혼자 오신 거예요?” 제 앞에 서 있던 여자가 말을 걸자 매그는 눈을 깜박였다. “네...” 혹시 제가 마음에 드신다거나 그런 건 아니겠죠. 전 알렉산더 건데요. 살짝 경계 태세를 한 매그가 쳐다보자 여자는 밝게 웃었다. “그런 거 아니에요! 저도 혼자 와서... ” 그러시구나. 매그의 표정이 사르르 풀렸다. 사인회를 기다리는 동안 매그는 소녀의 이름이 매드지라는 사실을 알게 되었다. 

“저 덕질 친구는 처음 사귀어 봐요!!”

신이 난 매그는 저도 모르게 여러 가지를 재잘거렸다. 알렉이 좋아하는 카페가 있다는데 가 보셨느냐, 저번에 나온 화보집은 사셨는지, 전에 차고 있는 장신구 귀엽더라 하는 등이었고, 매드지는 무슨 얘기를 해도 까르르 웃으면서 받아쳐 주었기에 덕분에 매그는 제 차례를 기다리며 시간을 잘 때울 수 있었다. 하지만 그것도 잠깐이었는데, 곧 매그는 걱정스런 눈을 하고서 눈앞의 알렉을 흘끔거려야 했다. 알렉산더 기분이 안 좋아 보였기 때문이었다. 자신만 그 사실을 눈치챈 것은 아닌 듯, 시선을 앞에 둔 매드지가 소곤거렸다. 

“알렉산더 씨 오늘 좀 기분 안 좋아보이시는 것 같지 않으세요? 표정이 어째 좀 굳어 있는 것 같으신데... 컨디션 별로신가? 좀 피곤해 보이시는 것 같기도 하고...”

“그러게요... 왜 그러시지? 옷이 마음에 안 드셨나? 아니면 머리가 마음에 안 드시는 건가... 제가 볼 때는 다 너무 예쁜데...”

기분 안 좋다고 사인 안 해주시고 가버리시면 어떡하지. 도시락도 전해 드려야 하는데... 이거 메뉴 짜느라고 1주일 고심했단 말이예요! 매그는 발을 동동 구르며 끙끙거렸다. 알렉이 성질이 더럽다는 것은 이쪽 바닥을 돌아다니는 사람이면 모르는 사람이 없었다. 자기 마음에 안 드는 일이라면 바로 얼굴 표정이 굳어지며 찬바람이 쌩쌩 분다는 것은 연예계 가십란을 조금 읽어보기만 해도 알 수 있었다. 콧대도 높은 데다가 자존심이 세기는 얼마나 센지, 루머라고는 하지만 한때 그 ‘A군’이 바로 알렉이었다는 사실은 팬클럽에서 쉬쉬하는 공공연한 비밀 중 하나였다. 오늘은 그냥 가버리지 말아주세요... 저번에는 급성 장염이었다고 하셨지만 이번에는... 노심초사하는 사이 매그의 차례가 다가왔다.

“안주고 뭐해요?”

싸늘하게 뱉어진 알렉의 말에 매그는 아차차 하고 정신을 차렸다. 성질이 급하고 불같은 것에도 2위라면 서러워할 알렉산더 라이트우드였기에, 매그는 얼른 사인지를 내밀었다. “줘요, 빨리. 그래야 사인하지.” 물론, 그 전에 알렉의 말이 다시 한 번 뱉어졌지만. 하얗고 긴 손가락으로 사인지를 받아든 알렉이 검은색 펜을 드는 순간 매그는 입술을 비죽거리며 입을 열었다. “왜... 저한테는 펜 색깔 안 물어보세요... 아까 매드지한테는... 펜 색깔 물어보셨으면서...” 펜을 든 채로 잠시 굳었던 알렉은 작게 코웃음을 치더니 눈만 치켜떠 매그를 올려다보았다. 헉. 매그는 숨을 멈췄다. 너무 잘생겼어! 알렉산더 내남편! 완전 존잘이구요 오지구요 지리구요... 찬양 메들리가 매그의 머릿속에서 울리는 사이 검은색 펜을 내려놓고 생수병을 집어든 알렉은 목을 가볍게 축이고서 입을 열었다. 미간은 아까보다 더 찡그려져 있었다. “...좋아요. 무슨 색으로 해 드릴까요?” 도시락 가방을 든 매그는 신이 나서 외쳤다. 

“검은색이요!!”

팔짱을 끼고 알렉의 옆에 서 있던 매니저 제이스가 눈썹을 찌푸리고서 입을 열려 했지만, 알렉은 한 손을 들어 제이스의 말을 가로막았다. 고개도 돌리지 않고 벌어진 일이었기에 매그는 오오오, 하면서 제이스와 알렉을 번갈아보았다. 영상으로는 자주 보았으나 실물로 이 광경을 보는 것은 처음이었다. 어쩌면 입닥치란 소리도 이렇게 고급스럽게 하나요! 역시 내 알렉산더! 매그가 호들갑을 떠는 사이 오만상을 찌푸린 알렉은 내려놓았던 검은색 펜을 다시 들어 대충 사인지에 사인을 하고 나서 매그에게 되돌려주었다. 스타일리스트인 이지는 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채로 매그와 알렉을 번갈아가며 바라보고 있었다. 알렉의 손목에 둘러진 한정판 까르띠에 시계와, 손가락에 채워진 반지를 바라보며 배시시 웃은 매그는 사인지를 받아들며 도시락 통을 내밀었다.

“이거 드세요!! 제가 열심히 만든 거예요. 파프리카랑 당근 싫어하신다길래 안 넣었구요, 알러지 있으신 갑각류도 안 넣고 고기 많이 넣었어요. 새우 맛있는데 못드셔서 아쉬워요...”

“...고맙네요. 잘 먹을게요.”

뒤에 선 매니저 제이스는 조금 전보다 더 심하게 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었다. 팬들이 준 선물이래도 먹을 것은 위험하니 막 받으면 안 되는 말을 하려는 걸까. 고개를 갸웃거린 매그는 뒤로 돌며 생각했다. 그래도 내가 준 것은 괜찮아요! 난 알렉산더 남편이니까요! 무공해 무농약 채소와 유정란, 그리고 투플러스 한우만 썼어요! 쌀도 이천쌀이에요! 탄산수로 밥을 지으면 좋다길래 탄산수로 지었고 쌀 씻을때도 생수로 씻었어요! 알렉산더 먹일 거니까요! 알렉산더한테는 하나도 안 아까워요! 눈을 가늘게 뜬 알렉은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 가벼운 발걸음으로 걸어나가는 매그를 한 번 쳐다보고는 코웃음을 친 뒤 다시 팬에게로 고개를 돌렸다. “무슨 색으로 해 드릴까요?” 화사한 미소를 지은 알렉이 물었다.

“히잉... 내 사인 왜 이렇지...”

집으로 향하는 차 안에서 매그는 울상이 되었다. 알렉의 얼굴을 보느라 사인지를 나중에서야 보아서 몰랐건만 사인지의 가장자리는 구겨져 있었고, Alexander 이라고 휘갈겨진 글씨체는 알아보기 힘들 정도였다. 게다가 날짜가... 날짜가 없잖아요, 알렉산더!!! 날짜가 중요한 건데!! 매그는 고함을 지르려다가 겨우 심호흡을 하며 안정을 되찾았다. 오늘의 알렉산더는 뭔가 몸상태가 안 좋아 보였기에 매그는 괜히 조바심이 났다. 나만 그렇게 생각한건가? 핸드폰을 든 매그는 얼른 알렉산더 라이트우드 갤러리(AKA 알라갤) 로 들어갔다. 

[광광 나 왜 안 이드리스ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ]  
[알라 뉴짤! +대포짤 2개 추가함]  
[너붕남알라로 시발탑인 너붕남이 23나더]  
[야 오늘 알라 개씹존예임 시발 내챙년]

사인회에 못 간 무함마드비들이 울고 있는 것을 보며 매그는 다시 기분이 좋아지는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 곧 매그의 기분은 다시 나빠졌는데, 바로 내챙년이란 단어를 보았기 때문이었다. 시익시익거린 매그는 바로 내챙년 내좆집 내오메가 색창을 돌며 풍차압정을 날렸고, 신고버튼을 난사했다. 너붕남알라 무순에 어떻게 알라를 가지고 시발탑 무순을 쓸 수 있냐며 분노의 댓글을 단 매그는 차단을 당하고 나서야 알라갤에서 빠져나올 수 있었다. 어그로가 판치는 알라갤은 차단을 당하면 17분간 접속이 불가능했기 때문이었다. 알렉산더 인기 너무 많아서 화나요! 알렉산더 남편은 난데! 짜증이 난 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “이씨... 알렉산더 오늘 기분 안 좋은거 나만 느낀건가 싶어서 들어간건데...” 폰을 닫고 나서야 알라갤에 들어간 이유가 기억났지만, 차단당했을 때 쓰는 여분용 아이패드를 열기는 귀찮았기에 매그는 그냥 등을 기대며 눈을 감았다. 오늘 아침 대소동을 피웠더니 벌써 피곤했다.

***

기획사로 돌아간 알렉은 나가서 먹자는 이지를 무시하고서 7단 도시락을 열고 있었다. 뭐가 들어 있을지 궁금했다. 혹시 이상한 약이 들은 건 아닌지 검사를 해 봐야 한다고 제이스가 주장했으나 고개를 살래살래 내저은 알렉은 그냥 도시락을 가져온 참이었다. 저번과 같은 일이 다시 일어날 것 같지는 않았기 때문이었다. 뚜껑을 연 알렉은 하트 모양으로 박힌 완두콩을 보며 몸서리쳤다. 알렉은 콩을 극도로 혐오했다. 검은깨와 당근 조각을 박아 닭 모양으로 만든 메추리알을 빤히 들여다 보고 나서야 알렉은 리본이 묶여진 포크를 집어들었다. 소세지와 동그랑땡, 스테이크와 돈까스와 계란말이만을 쏙쏙 골라먹은 후 알렉은 다시 도시락 뚜껑을 닫았다. “뭐... 나쁘진 않네.” 마지못해 말을 한 알렉은 같이 들어있던 우유병을 집어들었다. 이건 뭐지? 눈썹을 찡그린 알렉은 스티커를 읽고 나서야 이것이 카라멜 푸딩임을 깨달았다. [처음 만들어 본 거예요♡] 흠. 역시 리본이 묶여진 숟가락을 든 알렉은 푸딩을 한 입 떠먹고는 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 푸딩은 꽤나 나쁘지 않은 맛이었다. 유리병 바닥을 박박 긁은 알렉은 결국 젤리를 4개밖에 먹지 못했다.


	2. Chapter 2

예상치 못한 상황이었지만 아무리 그래도 젤리를 4개밖에 먹지 못한 알렉의 기분이 좋을 리 없었다. 에이. 다리를 바둥거린 알렉은 티슈를 한 장 뽑아 얼굴을 아무렇게나 닦았다. 이지가 뭐라고 할 것이 분명했지만 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. “그냥 집에 가서 좀 쉴까.” 집에 있는 것만큼 편한 것이 없었다. 요새는 일이고 뭐고 다 은퇴하고 놀고만 싶었다. “잠깐만 있다가 와야지...” 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 나가려던 알렉은 잠시 멈춰섰다. 문 밖에서 요란스럽게 투덜거리는 소리가 들려왔기 때문이었다. 아, 진짜. 짜증나게 왜 남의 대기실 앞에서 지랄이야. 눈을 굴린 알렉은 문을 열려 했지만, 갑작스럽게 들려오는 제 이름 때문에 손잡이를 움켜쥔 채로 멈출 수 밖에 없었다. 

“걔 그것도 원래 스폰이었던 애 잡아서 하는 거라며. 능력도 좋지. 어떻게 보면 난 년이라니까.” 

천천히 눈을 감은 알렉은 문에 기대어 섰다. 옅은 회색 정장에 감싸인 알렉의 몸은 조금 떨리고 있었다. 참자. 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 여기서 뭐라고 해 봐야 자신만 이상한 놈이 될 것은 뻔했다. 호지 새끼 얼굴을 때렸다가 기자들에게 사진을 찍힌 이후로 알렉은 몸을 사리고 있었다. “뭐, 금방 끝나지 않겠어? 어차피 노는 물이 달라. 그냥 한 번 갖고 놀다 버릴 카드겠지. 지금이야 얼굴은 반반하니까 괜찮다고 해도 곧 질릴거고... 걔가 뭐 한 둘한테만 몸로비 한 것도 아니고.” 알렉이 듣고 있는 것을 모르는 문 밖의 목소리는 다시 입을 열며 깔깔거렸다. 동조하는 말이 몇 개 이어지자 알렉은 그 안에서 라지와 알더트리의 목소리를 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 내 앞에서는 그렇게 친한 척 알랑거렸으면서. 눈을 감은 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 이 바닥이 그런 것이야 어릴 때부터 잘 알고 있었다지만, 라지까지 절 그렇게 생각하고 있다는 것은 조금 충격이었다. 대화 소리가 잦아들고 복도를 걸어 멀어지는 발걸음이 들리자, 눈을 뜬 알렉은 탁자 위에 놓인 빈 유리병과 도시락 통을 바라보며 생각에 잠겼다. 어떻게 안 걸까.

모든 것은 사실이었지만 그렇다고 해서 상처를 받지 않는 것은 아니었다. 아니, 사실이기에 더 상처를 받을 수밖에 없는 것이었다. 사랑을 받고 싶어 연예인을 시작한 사람도 있을 것이지만, 알렉은 그 경우에 해당하지 않았다. 부모님이 일찍 돌아가시고 나서 남겨진 것은 막대한 빚 뿐이었고, 알렉에게는 선택지가 많지 않았다. 기획사에서 워낙 쉬쉬한 덕에 일반 사람들만 모를 뿐, 알렉의 첫 데뷔는 사실 호스트바에서 이루어졌었다. 지금도 알렉은 첫 날을 기억했다. 게이인 것은 그다지 상관이 없었다. 어차피 다 가짜 아니겠냐고, 그 때 알렉은 그렇게 생각했었다. 어차피 배운 것도 없고 가진 것은 외모와 몸 뿐인 제가 어디를 간대도 할 일은 없었다. 돈만 많이 벌 수 있다면 그걸로 족했다. 그러니 사모님 킬러로 소문나며 지명만 수십 명이던 알렉에게 손님이 명함을 내밀었을 때, 알렉이 그 명함을 거들떠도 보지 않았던 것은 전혀 놀라운 일이 아니었다.

“아, 귀찮게... 신경쓰지 말자...”

과거 생각을 멈추고 등을 떼어낸 알렉은 눈가를 대충 문지르고서 문을 열었다. 작년 생일 선물로 받았던 진한 파란색의 페라리로 향한 알렉은 따끔거리는 눈을 깜박이며 차 문을 열었다. 쉬고 싶었다. 세상에서 안전한 곳은 집밖에 없었다. 밖은 전쟁터였다. 작은 호박이 달린 할로윈 리스를 바라보며 알렉은 도어락을 열었고, 잠시 멈춰서 번호키를 바라보았다. 비밀번호를 몰라서는 아니었다. 가만히 도어락을 바라보다 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 심호흡을 한 후에 제 생일을 눌렀다. 띠리링 소리를 내며 문이 열렸다. “나 왔...” 집 안으로 들어서며 소리를 지르려던 알렉은 바로 입을 닫고 입술을 삐죽였다. 아무도 없다는 것은 누가 보아도 분명해 보였다. 아기자기하게 꾸며진 집의 불은 모두 꺼져 있었고 공간은 아주 조용했다. 괜스레 짜증이 치밀어 오른 알렉은 신발을 아무렇게나 벗어던지고 집 제일 안쪽에 있는 작은 방으로 향했다. 문을 확 연 알렉은 붙어있던 포스터를 찢어먹고 말았다. 

“이런.”

찢겨져 나간 제 손을 바라보며 알렉은 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. “오리발 내밀지 뭐.” 문을 닫은 알렉은 투덜거리며 현관으로 나와 신발을 신었다. 다시 기획사로 가기 위해 차에 시동을 걸며 알렉은 백미러를 통해 집을 힐끗 바라보았다. 호박이 달린 리스와 정원에 세워진 해골 모형을 바라보며 희미한 미소를 지은 알렉은 차를 출발시켰다. 기분은 어느새 조금 나아져 있었다.

***

이왕 나온 김에 장까지 보고 들어가야지. 잘 먹어야 일을 잘 하죠! 마트에서 카트를 몰며 매그는 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 할로윈이 곧이라 대형 호박들은 마트 이곳저곳에 쌓여 있었다. 알렉산더도 잭 오 랜턴 만드려나? 갑작스레 떠오른 궁금증에 고개를 갸웃거린 매그는 작은 호박 네 개를 집어 카트에 넣었다. 호박을 파내다 실패하면 스프를 끓일 예정이었다. 이 호박으로도 스프를 끓일 수 있을지는 모르겠지만. “아이고...” 끙끙거리며 호박을 이고 온 매그는 헥헥대며 조리대 위에 장을 본 물건들을 늘어놓았다. 바로 식료품을 정리해야 했으나 너무 피곤했기에 매그는 조금만 덕질을 하다 집안일을 하기로 결심했다. 덕질방으로 들어간 매그는 잠시 눈을 깜빡이다가 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 알렉의 사진을 들여다보기 시작했다. 하지만 곧 매그의 눈은 천천히 감겼다. 아침부터 부산을 떤 데다가 이리저리 돌아다니고 났더니 졸음을 이길 수가 없었다. “자면 안 되는데... 밥 해둬야 하는데...” 끙끙거린 매그는 곧 꿈나라로 빠져들고 말았다. 

“알렉산더!!”

눈을 크게 뜬 매그는 방긋 웃으며 손을 흔들려다가 숨을 멈췄다. 야옹이 귀 머리띠를 쓴 알렉이 긴 속눈썹을 깜박이며 자신을 바라보고 있기 때문이었다. “알렉산더, 이게 무슨...” 매그는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 이게 꿈은 아니겠죠! 비명을 지른 매그는 침대에 누운 알렉에게로 다가가 알렉을 답싹 안았다. “자기야, 넣어주세요. 하고 싶어요.” 야살스러운 미소를 지은 알렉은 가운을 슬쩍 더 벌렸다. 핑크색인 구멍이 옴찔거리는 모습을 보자 참을 수 없어진 매그는 단번에 알렉의 안으로 쑤셔넣었다. “좋아요?” 매그는 정신없이 고개를 끄덕이며 울먹거렸다. 네, 너무 좋아요! 알렉산더 사랑해요... 진짜 너무 좋아... 다음 순간 매그는 번쩍 눈을 떴다. “왜 여기서 자요?” 제 어깨를 흔드는 손에 깨어난 매그는 정신을 차리지도 못하고 빼애액 소리를 질렀다. “왜 깨워요! 마침 좋은 시간 보내고 있었는데! 알냥이랑 지금 얼마나...”

“...알냥이?”

한 톤 낮아진 목소리에 매그는 그때서야 제정신을 차렸다. 하지만 매그는 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 부끄럽기도 부끄러웠지만, 제 얼굴 상태가 짐작이 가서였다. 이런 얼굴을 보여줄 수는 없었다. 분명 제 얼굴은 눌린 자국이 가득할 것이었다. 목소리를 깐 알렉이 물었다. “당신은 진짜 내 생각만 하고 사나봐요. 또 내 꿈 꾼 거예요?” 고개를 푹 숙인 매그는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 머리만 끄덕거렸다. 한숨을 쉰 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 물었다. “사인회는 대체 왜 온 거예요?” 머뭇거린 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다. “그야... 누가 이상한 짓 할지도 모르니까요? 이상한 팬이 있을지도 모르니까요?” 코웃음을 친 알렉은 옆에 있는 의자를 끌어다 당겼다. 또 혼날까 봐 겁이 난 매그는 눈을 또륵또륵 굴렸다. 일하는 곳에 오고 싶으면 자격을 갖추고 오라며 알렉은 매번 말하고는 했었다. “당신 아버지가 사장이잖아요!! 그리고 당신이 팬사인회 주최하라고 했다며. 대체 무슨... 난 당신이 가끔 이해가 안가요.” 아빠가 사장인 건 사장인 거고, 팬질은 팬질이죠! 전 사인회의 공기를 맛보고 싶었을 뿐이라구요! 마음 속으로 고백을 내뱉은 매그는 알렉의 허리를 껴안고 몸을 비비적거렸다. “그래도 보고 싶었단 말이예요. 오늘 얼굴 안 좋아보여서 걱정했어요. 도시락은 맛있었나요?” 

“네.”

알렉은 짧게 대답했다. 오늘은 최음제를 안 넣은 모양이에요, 덕분에 무사해요, 라고 하고 싶었지만 알렉은 아직도 매그가 어떤 소녀와 얘기하는 장면을 머릿속으로 떠올리고 있었다. 내 얼굴이 안 좋은 건 알면서 이유는 왜 모르나요, 하고 소리치고 싶었다. 상식으로서는 이해할 수 없는 일이었다. 분명히 매그는 자신을 사랑하고 있었다, 아주 많이. 그런데도 불구하고 자신은 깊이가 없는 구덩이처럼 더욱 더 바라고 있기만 한 것이다. 이러다가 내가 당신을 다 빨아당겨서 당신이 사라져버리는 것은 아닌지 무서워요. 그러면 어떻게 살아야 하나요. 살아갈 수 있을 것 같지가 않은데. 나는... 생각에 잠긴 알렉은 잠깐 멍하게 앉아 있었다. 기획사에서 들었던 말들이 귓가를 스치고 지나갔다. 몸을 떼낸 매그는 걱정스러운 표정을 하고 알렉을 살펴보았다. 

“알렉산더?”

“...하고 싶어요.”

알렉은 아무런 말도 하지 않고 양다리를 벌린 채 매그의 위로 올라탔다. 천천히 목을 핥으며 귀를 깨물었고, 제 앞에 있는 남자의 얼굴이 천천히 달아오르는 장면을 감상했다. 날 원해줘요. 알렉은 야살스러운 미소를 지으며 매그의 머리칼을 어루만졌다. 날 원해주세요. 낑낑거리던 매그의 손이 제 등을 쓸어내리기 시작하자 알렉의 머릿속은 하얗게 번졌다. 입술이 닿자 복잡하던 생각들은 전부 사라지고, 대신 심장에 아로새겨진 이름 하나만이 남았다. 알렉은 눈물이 날 것만 감정을 내리누르며 매그에게 입맞췄다. 자신은 집에 있었다. 자신들의 집에.

눈을 뜬 알렉은 자신이 혼자 침대에 누워있는 것을 깨닫고 소스라쳐서 일어났다. 심장은 가슴 안에 갇힌 채로 두근두근 뛰어댔다. 매그너스도 드디어 날 버린 걸까? 이제 드디어 나한테 질린 걸까? 알렉의 몸은 사시나무 떨리듯 떨려왔다. 보통 매그는 절대 자신을 혼자 두고서 먼저 침대를 떠나지 않았다. 그런데 섹스를 그렇게 하고서 이렇게 떠나 버렸다는 것은. 알렉은 잠시 훌쩍이다가 화장실에 가기 위해 문을 열었다. 그리고 멈춰섰다. 거실에 앉은 매그의 동그란 뒷통수가 보였기 때문이었다. TV에서는 자신이 깜짝 조연으로 나왔던 드라마가 나오고 있었다. 문이 열리는 소리에 고개를 휙 돌린 매그가 즐겁게 소리쳤다.

“잘 잤어요, 알렉산더? 생각해보니까 이거 오늘 재방인데 놓칠 뻔 해서요. 자기도 얼른 와서 앉...”

매그의 말은 알렉이 지르는 빼애액 소리와 얼굴에 남겨진 눈물 자국을 보며 멎었다. 창피해진 알렉은 눈물을 대충 문질렀으나 후다닥 소파에서 일어난 매그는 이미 알렉의 앞으로 구르듯 달려와 있었다. “왜 울었어요? 무서운 꿈 꾼 거예요? 문지르지 말아요, 그러면 피부 다 상해요...” 손을 내린 알렉은 그냥 대충 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈을 떠 보니 당신이 없어서 울었노라고 말하는 것은 너무나도 부끄러웠다. 그냥 악몽을 꾼 것이 나을 것 같았다. 사실 그리고 거짓말은 아니기도 했다. 자리에서 일어나 보니 매그가 없다는 것은 무엇보다도 무서운 악몽이었으니까. 몇 번 매그를 밀어내던 알렉은 결국 매그의 머리에 제 머리를 묻고서 샌달우드 향을 들이마셨다. 함께 쓰는 샴푸인데도 불구하고 매그의 머리에 닿으면 샴푸는 다른 향을 냈다. 체취와 섞여 있는 향은 자신에게서 나는 향보다는 훨씬 부드럽게 느껴졌다. 투덜거리며 발을 구르고 버둥대고 나서야 진정한 알렉은 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. 

“고마워요.”

고맙지 않을 수가 없었다. 이 모든 것에 대해서, 매그의 존재에 대해서. 이 햇살같이 부드럽고도 따스한 남자가 부족한 자신을 사랑해 준다는 것은 경이롭고도 놀라운 일이었다. 매그는 완벽하고, 처음 봤을 때도 그랬지만 날이 갈수록 더 완벽해지고 있었다. 알렉은 겁이 날 수밖에 없었다. 날 떠나지 않을 거죠? 마음 속으로만 알렉은 속삭였다. 감히 입 밖으로는 낼 수가 없는 말이었다. 이 정도면 됐지 그것까지 바라느냐고 신이 호통을 칠까봐 두려웠기 때문이었다. 지금 가진 것까지 다 빼앗겨 버릴까 봐 무서웠기 때문이었다. 알렉은 대신 말했다. “사랑한다고 말해 주세요.” 제게 이어지는 사랑 노래를 들으며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 한순간의 신기루라고 할지라도 너무 달콤하여, 꿈에서 깨고 싶지 않았다.

“이제 사인회에는 그만 와요. 밥차도 그만 보내고, 몰래 훔쳐보는 것 좀 그만 해요.”

매그의 찡찡거림에도 불구하고 알렉은 계속 우겼다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 만약 매그가 사인회에 왔다가 오늘처럼 어떤 여자와 눈이 맞게 된다면? 만약 더 이상 촬영장에 오지 않게 되는 날이 온다면? 만약 이 두근거림이 사라지게 된다면, 사랑이 식어버리게 된다면? 알렉은 상상하고 싶지 않았다. 이 사랑에 익숙해지고 싶지 않았다. 그래야 떠날 때도 미련없이 좋았노라 말하며 보내줄 수 있기 때문이었다. 이 사랑이 당연해져서는 안 되는 거라고, 알렉은 스스로에게 그렇게 속삭였다. 만약 그런 날이 오게 된다면, 자신은 너무 화가 나 매그를 죽여버리고 함께 죽어버릴지도 몰랐다. 그러니 이것은, 이 노력은 당연한 것이었다. 이것이야말로 서로가 행복해질 수 있는 유일한 길이었다. 

하지만 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 과연 자신의 작전이 성공할 수 있는 것인지, 있기나 한 것인지 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 세상에는 노력만으로는 불가능한 일들이 있다. 우산을 쓴다고 해도 세찬 비바람이 몰아쳐 오면 옷은 젖게 마련이다. 그리고 이미 자신은 만나버리고 만 것이다. 매그라는 태풍을 말이다. 이것은 아마도 그러니까, 피할 수 없는 자연재해 같은 것이었다.


	3. Chapter 3

[알레기 스폰서랑 다음달에 결혼한다는 거 실화?]

응 실화~ 매그는 알렉을 먹이려고 사다 둔 알로에 즙을 홀짝이며 타닥타닥 글 나머지를 작성해 나갔다. 붓기에 좋다기에 사 둔 알로에 즙이건만 알렉은 미끈거리는 것도 싫고 풋내가 나는 것도 싫다며 매번 입을 꾹 다물고 고개를 도리도리 흔들어 댔기에 알로에 즙은 몽땅 매그의 차지가 되고 있었다. 으으, 매그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 즙을 삼켰다. “알렉산더가 너무 인기가 많아서 어쩔 수 없었어요...” 글 작성 버튼을 누르며 매그는 소심하게 꿍얼거렸다. 살짝 죄책감이 피어올랐지만 매그는 모르는 체 그걸 내버려두었다. 알그로들이 판치는 덕분에 알렉은 인터넷을 모니터링하지 않는다는 사실을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 

어차피 내가 소문 뿌린 것만 안 들키면 되는 거 아닌가요? 내가 기자들한테 말한 거 알렉산더만 모르면 우리 둘이 영원히 행복할 수 있는걸요! 매그는 사르르 웃으며 눈을 감았다. 이혼을 하기는 싫었다. 이렇게 해 두면 알렉은 저와 이혼할 엄두를 내지 못할 것이었다. 알렉은 예쁘니까 언제든지 자신 정도의 남자는 찾을 수 있을 것이었다. 그것 뿐이랴, 알렉은 귀엽기까지 했다. 그러니까, 이런 밑작업은 꼭 필요할 수 밖에 없는 것이었다!!! “이건 범죄예요, 알렉산더!!” 컴퓨터 바탕 화면에 있는 알렉의 사진을 보며 매그는 발을 동동 굴렀다. 예쁜 것도 모자라 귀엽기까지 하다니. 이 두 가지가 합쳐지다니. “이건 범죄야!!! 불법으로 지정해야 해요!!!” 허억허억 숨을 뱉어낸 매그는 호흡곤란으로 인해 잠시 쓰러졌다가 벌떡 일어났다. 찢어진 포스터가 생각났기 때문이었다. 씨잉. 울먹거린 매그는 발을 바둥거렸다. 만칠천퍼센트 알렉의 소행이었건만 메리지블루인건지 요새 우울해 하고 있는 것 같아 매그는 추궁하려 들지 않았다. “한 달 전이었으면 그거 핑계로 야외플도 하고, 자위쇼도 하는 건데 말이에요...” 매그는 꿍얼거리며 화면 속의 알렉을 다시 바라보기 시작했다. 

[알렉이 결혼해도 전 알렉 사랑할거예요ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 알렉이 행복하다면 그걸로 OK입니다ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 백년해로하세요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ]

메인에 뜬 기사에 댓글을 하나씩 달고 나서야 매그는 몸을 일으켰고, 알렉이 즐겨 마시는 바닐라 가향 홍차를 마시며 찻잔을 만지작거렸다. 알렉과 사귄지 2주년 기념으로 받은 이 찻잔은 매그가 제일 아끼는 것이었다. 아끼는 것은 자주 사용해 주어야 한다는 신조에 따라, 매그는 매일매일 이 찻잔에 차를 마시고 있었다. 가끔은 깨트릴까봐 조마조마 하기도 했지만, 이 찻잔에 차를 마실 때마다 찾아오는 평화를 누리지 못하는 것은 싫었다. “아, 맛없어...” 매그는 홍차를 한 모금 마실 때마다 인상을 찡그렸다. 가향차를 좋아하는 알렉의 취향은 도무지 이해할 수가 없었다. “그래도 좋아...” 홍차 한 모금을 더 삼키며 매그는 방긋 웃었다. 알렉이 이 차를 좋아한다는 것을 제가 알고 있다는 사실만으로도 기분이 좋았다. 그것은 알렉조차도 모르는 사실이었다. 아직까지도 말이다.

행복에 겨운 매그는 미소를 지었다. 모든 것이 착착 잘 진행되어 가고 있었다. 알렉이 청혼을 거절하지 않다니! 알렉산더 남편이 나라니! 아버지에게 이돔기획사를 매입하라고 조른 것은 세상에서 제일 잘 한 일이었다. 아빠가 쓸모가 있을 줄은 몰랐어요... 천하의 불효자 매그는 헤실헤실 웃었다. 어차피 자신이 행복하면 아빠도 행복할 것이었다.

꽃단장을 마친 매그는 옷장에서 토끼귀 머리띠를 꺼내 쓴 후 복슬복슬한 토끼 꼬리가 달린 팬티를 꺼내 입었다. 알렉을 데리러 가고 싶었지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 제이스의 일을 뺏고 싶느냐며 꽥꽥 소리를 질러댄 알렉이 가만히 집에 있지 않으면 사흘 동안 아이스크림만 먹겠다며 선포를 했기 때문이었다. 알렉은 이미 전과 17범의 전적이 있었고, 따라서 매그는 두 손과 두 발을 들 수밖에 없었다. 띠리링. 도어락이 울리는 소리가 나자마자 매그는 도도도 현관으로 달려나갔지만, 준비한 멘트인 ‘목욕부터 하시겠어요? 아니면 저녁? 그것도 아니면... 나부터?’ 를 뱉을 수는 없었다. 알렉이 울고 있기 때문이었다. 너무 놀란 매그는 더듬거리며 물었다.

“알, 알렉산더... 왜, 왜 우는 거예요?”

저번에 악몽을 꾼 것을 빼놓고, 알렉이 이렇게 진짜로 우는 것을 보는 것은 너무도 오랜만이었다. 다시는 울지 않게 해주겠다고 그렇게 다짐을 했건만 대체 누가 알렉을 울린 것인지 매그는 짐작조차 할 수 없었다. 하얀 알렉의 뺨 위로 구슬같은 눈물이 굴러 떨어지는 것을 보며 매그는 심장이 쥐어짜이는 듯한 아픔을 느꼈다. 누가 그랬나요, 알렉산더? 아빠한테 부탁해서 죽여 달라고 할게요! 우리 삼촌이 그런 쪽 전문이예요! 아자젤을 떠올리며 심호흡을 한 매그는 알렉의 등을 토닥거리며 눈물을 닦아주었다. 알렉의 눈에 눈물을 흘리게 만들다니, 그 놈 눈에는 피눈물을 흘리게 해 줄 예정이었다. 곧 울음을 뚝 그친 알렉이 입을 열었다. 떨리는 목소리였다.

“사람들이 나보고 자꾸 더럽다고 하잖아요... 사실인 건 맞는데 그래도 속상해요... 대체 어떻게 안 건지 모르겠어요, 당신이 그렇게 잘 덮어 놨는데... 다들 우리가 금방 이혼할 거라고 말해요, 당신이 나한테 그러는 건 그냥 불장난일 뿐이라고... 연기도 열심히 하려고 노력하고 있고, 이제야 좀 당당해질 수 있다고 생각했는데... 난 안 되나 봐요...”

헉. 매그는 눈을 또륵또륵 굴렸다. 입이 열 개라도 할 말이 없었다. 한 번만 용서해주세요, 알렉산더!!! 

***

급하게 단독 성명문을 발표하고 나서야 매그는 알렉에게 용서를 받을 수 있었다. 그래도 그렇게 화는 안 내서 다행이다. 매그는 약간 이상했던 알렉의 표정을 떠올리며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 분명 길길이 날뛰며 삐질 것이라고 생각했건만, 알렉은 의외로 조용했다. 그래서 더 불안했다. 등을 보이며 돌아누운 알렉을 바라본 매그는 살며시 그 뒤로 다가가 하체를 부볐다. “알렉산더...” 매그는 낑낑거렸다. “용서해 주세요... 알렉이 너무 좋아서 그랬어요... 나만 보고 싶어서 그랬어요... 알렉산더는 내 껀데 다들 자기 꺼라고 그러니까... 이제는 다시 안 그럴게요... 연예인 계속 해야 돼요... 난 당당하고 멋진 알렉산더 모습 좋아요... 그냥 잠깐 내가 미쳤었나봐요... 알렉산더가 그렇게 생각하고 있는줄도 모르고... ” 미동도 없이 누워있는 알렉의 목에 입술을 댄 매그는 쪽쪽 키스를 남기기 시작했다. 키스를 남기며 매그는 속삭였다. “겁이 나서 그랬어요... 알렉산더가 날 버리고 가 버리면 어떡해요... 난 이혼하기 싫단 말이예요... 잘못된 방법인 거 알면서 그랬어요, 미안해요...” 알렉은 천천히 몸을 돌려 매그 쪽으로 누웠다. 이해할 수 없다는 표정이 얼굴에 떠올라 있었다. 매그는 가만히 알렉의 눈치를 살폈다. 

“그럴 리가 없잖아요.” 

조금 시간이 흐른 후에야 대답을 한 알렉은 매그의 파자마 끈을 잡아당겼다. 떨리는 손으로 바지를 내린 매그는 알렉을 꼭 안으며 달라붙었다. 어느 정도는 화가 풀린 것 같아 다행이었다. 매그는 침을 꼴깍 삼키며 물었다. “알렉산더, 피곤하지 않아요? 무리해서 할 필요는 없는데...” 알렉은 대충 고개를 끄덕였다. 피곤했다. 촬영도 피곤했고, 그렇지만 그래도... 알렉은 입술을 삐죽였다. 매그가 자신을 원하고 있다는 것을 확인받는 것은 언제나 기분 좋은 일이었다. 그것을 싫어할 수는 없었다. 알렉은 입을 열었다. “피곤하기는 한데 하고 싶어요.” 새빨개진 얼굴로 눈을 도륵도륵 굴린 매그가 몸을 반쯤 일으키자 알렉은 다리를 벌렸다. 알렉은 살짝 몽롱한 상태로 속삭였다. “그냥 당신을 느끼고 싶어요. 들어와 주면 좋겠어요.” 색색대는 숨소리를 들으며 알렉은 눈을 내리감았다. 감은 눈 사이로도 뭔가가 어른어른하는 것이 느껴졌고, 알렉은 제 허벅지 사이의 침대가 살짝 기우는 것과 함께 입구 위로 뭔가가 부벼지는 것을 느끼며 나른하게 신음했다. 매그는 소곤소곤 속삭였다.

“알렉산더, 미안해요...”

이 사과는 모든 것에 대한 사과였다. 당신에게 한 짓을 용서해 달라는 사과였고, 지금부터 할 짓을 용서해 달라는 사과였다. 매그는 절 받아들이며 열리는 알렉의 입구를 이상한 기분으로 바라보았다. 어쩌면 알렉은 전생에 제 엄마였을지도 모르는 일이다. 그렇지 않으면 어떻게 이렇게 편안한 기분이 들 수 있는 것인지, 매그는 알 수가 없었다. 몸을 바들바들 떤 매그는 알렉의 손을 세게 꼬옥 쥐었다.

“응,”

알렉의 말은 답이 아니었다. 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬는 알렉의 가슴은 조금 들썩이고 있었다. 언제나 매끈하게 제모가 된 알렉의 가슴은 연한 핑크빛으로 달아올라 있었다. 꼴깍 침을 삼킨 매그는 한 손을 뻗어 알렉의 가슴을 살살 어루만졌다. “으으응..” 알렉이 칭얼거리는 소리를 냈지만 매그는 유두를 만지지 않고 주변만을 건드리며 알렉의 유두가 빳빳하게 일어서는 광경을 홀린 듯 바라보았다. 자신이 주는 자극에 알렉이 반응한다는 것은 몇 년이 지나도 익숙해지지 않을 광경이었다. “너무 예뻐요...” 웅얼거리는 매그의 볼은 빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 눈을 감은 알렉이 이리저리 몸을 뒤틀며 바둥거렸지만 매그는 숨도 제대로 못 쉬고 헉헉대면서 그런 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 느린 허릿짓을 멈춘 매그는 잠시 망설이다 물었다.

“키스해도 되나요?”

“그런 건 좀 물어보지 말고 하면 안되나요?”

웅얼거림에 가깝게 뱉어진 알렉의 말을 들으며 매그는 배배 몸을 꼬았다. 안돼요! 마음속으로 대답을 한 매그는 킥킥거리며 알렉의 코를 깨물었다. 나도 몰라서 물어보는 거 아니란 말이예요! 되는거 아는데 당신이 된다고 해 줄 때가 좋은데 어떡해요! 눈을 깜박거린 매그는 키스를 하지 않고서 다시 물었다. “키스해도 되나요, 알렉산더?” 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 바둥거리며 매그의 가슴을 밀쳤다. 밀리지 않기 위해 온몸에 힘을 준 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 다시 물었다. “키스해도 되나요? 내가 키스해 주면 좋겠나요?” 된다고 해 주세요! 좋다고 해 주세요, 알렉산더! 결국 알렉은 피식 웃으며 입을 열었다. “네, 키스하세요. 실컷 하세요. 하고 싶어 죽겠고, 다 매그너스 당신 거니까 아무데나 맘껏 하세요.” 행복해진 매그는 제 뒷목에 소름이 돋는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉의 목에 코를 부비며 매그는 소근거렸다.

“그럼 키스할게요...”

알렉산더가 내 거라고 그랬어. 자기 입으로 말해줬어. 따뜻한 알렉의 입술 안으로 녹아들며 매그는 신음했다. 매그는 길고양이에게 밥을 주며 담배를 피우던 열 일곱 살의 알렉을 기억하고 있었다. “사랑해요,” 술에 잔뜩 취해 휘청거리던 열 아홉 살의 알렉도 기억하고 있었다. “너무 사랑해요...” 하얗게 질려 입술을 떨고 있던 스물 한 살의 알렉도 기억하고 있었다. 눈물에 젖어 있고 균열이 가 부서져 내리기 직전이었지만 그 모든 것에도 불구하고 반짝반짝 빛을 내던 알렉을, 매그는 기억하고 있었다. “세상에 있는 다른 어떤 것보다 매그너스 당신을 더 사랑해요...” 작은 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 맞닿은 입술을 더 깊게 포개며 알렉의 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨 주었다. 그 알렉이랑 키스하고 있어. 내 알렉이 사랑한다고 말해주고 있어. “나도 사랑해요.” 내가 더 사랑해요. 화답하며 매그는 행복한 미소를 지었다. 제 밑에 누운 알렉산더는 웃고 있었다. 태양보다 환한 미소였다. 세상이 잠겨 없어진대도 영원히 남을 미소였다.

이것으로 충분했다. 이것이 바로 자신이 지금까지 원해 왔던 모든 것이었다. 이것이야말로 지금껏 찾던 것이었다. 찾기 전에는 찾을 수 있으리라고 알지도 못했던 것, 무엇을 찾고 있는지 저조차도 알지 못했던 것. 그 모든 것은 알렉이었다. 매그너스의 알렉산더였다. 매그는 현실을 믿을 수가 없었다. 이게 내 거라니. 이 행운이 내 거라니.

세상이 망해 버렸으면 좋겠다. 

부드럽고 뜨거운 알렉의 품 안으로 천천히 가라앉으며 매그는 미소를 지었다. 이 침대를 제외하고는 모든 것이 불타 사라졌으면 싶었다. 침대 위에서 영원히 알렉과 갇혀 있고 싶었다. 알렉에게 갇혀 있고 싶었다.


End file.
